Hobbit sized stress toy
by Dwarf lover
Summary: "Bilbo . . ." He started looking directly into the confused and now worried hobbits eyes " I have undergone a great deal of stress recently and it seems to me that it is only you who can . . . put ease to my stress." He finished slowly never dropping Bilbo's gaze. . . . (OUUHHHH TENSION MUCH)


**WaRnInG : This is a M so please be wary.**

**To add : I do not own the Hobbit (sadly).**

THILBO BAGGINSHIELD

It had been close to 2 days since they had that little battle with Azog and were saved thank god by the eagles. Thorin was walking head of the company left with his god awful thoughts. It had been a while since this dwarf had had any release whatsoever and it was becoming quite annoying to say the least. While some the others could very easily if they so wished, Thorin was among the few who couldn't he was against the whole ordeal with touching one's self he thought it improper. But that said had neither lover nor partner to claim his frustrated groin and it was very stressful. The stress in his trousers no matter how bad was not the only stress he was under there was also that damned hobbit! Bilbo would just strut around with his perfect little curves so fucking innocent to what he was doing to the king under the fucking mountain! Nevertheless he needed to be released one way or another.

Bilbo had counted about 2 days since Azog and the eagles. He was traveling at the back of the company with Bofur he was talking about one thing or the other, but Bilbo had other things on his mind like the dwarf leading the company. Bilbo had noticed him acting to queerly lately never giving Bilbo a second glance or he would stare it was really odd. It was probably nothing but it was still odd to say the least.

They all had made camp a few hours after that under a blanket of large trees. The fire was burning high and mighty in the center while Bombur and Bofur made their dinner. But none of this matter to Thorin he had one thing on his mind. Thorin stalked over to where Bilbo was sitting looking into the flames.

"Hobbit I need to . . . Speak with you. Follow me." And Thorin walked off.

Bilbo looked at Bofur who winked all to Bilbo's confusion so did Dwalin. But he followed Thorin anyway.

When he thought he was far enough away he turned to see if Bilbo had truly followed him, he had good now he can avoid embarrassment.

"Bilbo . . ." He started looking directly into the confused and now worried hobbits eyes " I have undergone a great deal of stress recently and it seems to me that it is only you who can . . . put ease to my stress." He finished slowly never dropping Bilbo's gaze.

"How . . . how can I errm help . . .You? Bilbo had no idea what to do.

The look in Thorin eyes was something Bilbo had never seen it was a look of pure lust driven by everything Thorin needed from Bilbo.

"You my dear hobbit need to do nothing just go over to the tree there" He pointed to a wide trunk to Bilbo's left. Bilbo looked at Thorin with curious eyes and raised eyebrow but he still walked over to the tree.

Thorin grinned wickedly "Good hobbit, now face the tree . . . . . that's great now all you have to do is stand there".

"Thorin what are you AHH" Thorin had shoved Bilbo into the then held Bilbo's hands above his head tightly. Bilbo winced slightly at the pressure.

"Shhh hobbit" Thorin soothed placing his head to Bilbo's neck rubbing it along slowly. Thorin then removed a hand to rip down Bilbo's back tearing the shirt from Bilbo. "I do hope you have a spare." Bilbo nodded not able to speak his thoughts over whelmed to what was happening to him. It took Thorin awhile to compose himself and get the burglar to the ground still making it his goal to devour Bilbo's neck. This had been all he wanted relive and it had been all he hoped. He had Bilbo right where he wanted him beneath him while he assaulted his neck. His senses finally getting the better of him he made his way to shift the hobbit. Bilbo gave a light squeak as he was flipped to his front he had no idea why Thorin was doing this but made no intention to stop it.

"Thorin what are-" He was interrupted yet again

"Nether you mind Bilbo. . . just relax" And with no warning he drove into Bilbo with brute force he had been waiting for so long for this. As he did this Bilbo gave a muffled cry. Through lust Thorin ignored him and began to roughly jut into the poor hobbits sensitive flesh. He prodded deeper and deeper until his engorged limb was covered completely. It wasn't long before he released into Bilbo with a growl it had been the stress release he needed.

When he was done he got off the hobbit walked to where he had thrown his cloths looked back at Bilbo who was looking at him with strange eyes and left him there.

Bilbo felt used, hurt and used by the one he admired and cared for intently. He limped trying his best not to show how much pain he was in. He did this so that Thorin wouldn't now that that was his first ever time Bilbo had been taken by another and at the time he quite liked it but now he just felt used and dirty.

The events that had taken place that night happened over and over and a few days before entering Mirkwood Bilbo was really starting to feel over used and tired of Thorin. The first time had been quick and it was easier for Bilbo but now Thorin wanted more fondling and touching with the defenseless hobbit, That was because Bilbo would not fight back he enjoyed it while it lasted but always felt awful after he needed to confine with someone. So Bilbo turned to Bofur.

Bilbo sat next to Bofur up by the fire one night he sat with a wince and saw how Bofur turned instantly to see if he was hurt.

"Are ya alright er master Baggins?" Bofur asked while trying to check over Bilbo.

"Yes , yes I'm fine I just wanted to talk to you about something." He tried to failed.

"Oh go a'ead " Bofur smiled at him

"Well latley I have been feeling . . . well used in a way I'm supposing you have seen Thorin –"

"Yes yes no need for details I now" He coughed uncomfortably.

"The thing is though it was my first time to be taken and he did it so forcefully it still hurts and worse of all the dwarf I admire confound it no the dwarf I even love he-" He couldn't think how to put it "I'm just his whore! but I can't bring myself to tell him to leave me alone, I don't want to be his stress release anymore I'm a hobbit and I have feelings!" He had it that was it he was crying over done it couldn't take anymore.

"Oh Bilbo" Bofur got up and pulled Bilbo into a bone crushing hug. "It'll be okay ow about I'll talk t' him hmm even bring a bigger dwarf to intimidate ay" He nodded her head to Dwalin. Bilbo smiled "See that's better now give us a second. And he walked over to Dwalin and explained Dwalin's face was stern as he nodded to Bofur his eyes though were filled with utter pity. They then walked away from camp together.

Thorin looked suspisiously at Bilbo and Bofur, first Bilbo was talking then he was crying? Then Bofur hugged him and after that he walked over to Dwalin?! What was going on . . .

For a while now Thorin had been feeling differently about what he was using the hobbit for yes at frist it was for his release but now he felt something more he wanted companionship. Bilbo would make a great mate a great companion but would he be willing after what he had been doing without asking. He was yet again as stressed as before. What was this hobbit doing to him!

Thorin looked at the trees Bofur and Dwailn had gone through and with much hesitation followed them.

Bofur looked over his shoulder "Ye'r sure he'll follow?"

"Of course I am I know him" His eyes confirmed this "And I can't wait till he does" He clicked his nuckles.

After slowly making his way Thorin spotted the two dwarfs standing by a tree. "What are you two doing?" He asked raising a brow.

"I could ask ya the same ya dirty fool!" Dwalin said advancing on the king.

"Excuse me!?" Thorin raised his voice staring at his loyal friend.

"You're excused but I don't think our hobbit would agree, what ya think Bofur."

Bofur looked at Thorin "Nay I don't think he would." He looked grimly at Thorin

"What on earth are you two talking about"

"Ye ABUSED OUR HOBBIT" Dwalin yelled at the king.

"ABUSED?!" What had he- oh . . . yes he had he just didn't know they knew.

"Yes abused ye no damn well what ye did." Bofur always being the calm one said

Thorin looked down at his feet "I . . . I know and I am sorry, I do intend to make things better I swear what I have done is wrong and I am not pleased by my actions."

"Nor should ya be ya know ya really hurt him it was his first time, not like ye'd know ye never asked." Dwalin glared at him accusation in his eyes.

"It . . . was his first, he never sa-"

Bofur held up his hand " YE NEVER ASKED! He thinks he is your whore and he loves you Thorin did you ever even ask how he feels!?"

Thorin looked at him solemnly "No I did not". He then turned as quick as he could and rushed back to the camp. He spotted Bilbo as he was about to lay down he quickly swooped down picked Bilbo up and placed him on a rock kneeling in front of it."

"Thorin what are you doing". Thorin took his hand looking into the hobbits curious eyes.

"Master Baggins I cannot express how deeply sorry I am for what I have done to you I can never tell you how sorry I am, I never asked you I was very very selfish but if you are willing I would like to show you true love for that is all I feel now . you are not a whore and I am dreadfully sorry for making you think that. Could you find a way to forgive a stubborn brooding dwarf?" he scrunched his eyes shut.

"I suppose I could, on one condition . . ." He smiled at Thorin's scrunched face.

"Anything" Thorin looked at Bilbo with hopeful eyes.

"Could you just ask me next time, I'd really appreciate it" Bilbo smiled a glee filled smile.

"Yes of course I can do that and I'm still so very sorry Bilbo." He kneaded his thumb over Bilbo's knuckles.

"It's fine Thorin do not fret about it" Bilbo kept his smile.

They sat there for a while as the other dwarves watched on in awe.

**Okay I know I went over board and I'm not proud about the ending fluffyness but yeah . . . . sorry? **


End file.
